


Miracles

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t give in.</p><p>(Major spoilers for 9.09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, that was the end of the episode? Seriously?! I refuse to accept it. Adamantly, not until I have cold hard proof. This is my response.

**Miracles**

“Kevin… Kevin…” Dean stared in disbelief at the body on the floor. Burnt out eyes, the open mouth locked forever in fear. This was Dean’s fault. All his fault. He made one piss poor decision after another and this was the result. Another body on his conscience but not just anybody. This was _Kevin_ – the guy, who despite all odds, managed to squeeze his way into Dean’s circle as family – as another brother. _Kevin_ who had gone to the mat for them despite his fears his uncertainties. Dear God, he was only twenty-years-old.

“Kev,” Dean whispered, his voice broken and raw, his face damp.

How many more would have to fall for the Winchesters? How many more sacrifices would he have to carry around? And here he was with one more, perhaps the heaviest of all the burdens because Kevin was innocent. Perfectly innocent. Thrust into this without ever being given the option. Just a kid who was unlucky enough to be a fucking prophet of the Lord. 

Kevin gone. Charlie away. Garth missing. Sam in the wind and Cas—

“Cas!”

His grace, he had said he got his grace back. Or some grace anyway. Right now Dean didn’t give a fuck how he got it or why because the one person he needed right now. The person he always needed the most aside from his brother could come and could help. If he could hear. Dean prayed that he could hear. He put every single ounce of everything he ever needed into the next word.

“Cas.”

They would deal with Sam. They would get him back because Dean adamantly refused to believe that Zeke – or whoever the hell he was – had been telling the truth. Sam wasn’t gone because Sam _couldn’t_ be gone. He was just stuck and that was Dean’s fault too but right now, he couldn’t _fix_ that. Right now. Oh God, if he was still up there or even anywhere. _God please._

“Castiel!”

“Dean!” Castiel appeared, dirty, tired his suit soaked in blood that Dean couldn’t even think about right now but he was free from cuts, marks or bruises. He had been tortured but he was _healed_. That alone was enough to give Dean hope.

Dean didn’t even care that he was outright crying now because this was _Cas_ and Cas had seen him at his worse. His very worse just as he’d seen the same of Cas. And this was _Kevin_ , if ever an innocent who deserved to be saved, it was _Kevin_.

“Cas, please,” Dean whispered and that’s all he needed to say.

Castiel looked over, his eyes widened his face went white but he dropped to his knees immediately and placed his hand on Kevin’s forehead. His face was tight as he concentrated, eyes squeezed shut and for a second Dean’s heart pounded as he worried that Cas couldn’t do it. That it was too late but then the light flared and _burned_ and with a gasp Kevin _breathed_ and opened his perfectly intact eyes. 

Dean just stared, so, so grateful which immediately changed to concern when Castiel collapsed on the floor – out cold. Dean rushed to his side, felt the angel’s body frantically, placed his ear to Castiel’s chest listening for a heartbeat not being bothered with more traditional sources for a pulse when he could get it right from the source. When he heard the gentle _thump, thump_ he closed his eyes and sagged across Castiel’s chest. He reached out blindly and squeezed Kevin’s shoulder before letting his hand slide off. 

Then he just sat there, ear pressed against the angel, half on top of him.

In that moment, Dean believed in miracles again – perhaps for the first time ever – and that was all he needed to _know_ that he’d be getting Sam back.

**End**


End file.
